


Lost Time

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Biting, But not too much Alcohol, Doggy Style, F/M, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Nick in his Patrol Uniform Amirite?!, Nick’s Lips, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: You need a ride home from a boring Bachelorette Party, and Nick is more than happy to oblige.





	Lost Time

You feel the bass vibrate through your chest as you wade through the sea of people to get to your friends. Loud pop music rings in your ears, and the two Jack and Cokes you had aren’t making this bachelorette party any more bearable. You reach your small group of friends and watch them take their fifth shot of the night. 

“I think I’m going to get out of here.” You yell at the bride to be.

“What? The party’s just getting started! Are you kidding me?” She wraps her arm around your neck and screams loudly in your ear.

You raise your eyebrows and smile. You never really go out to places like this, but for her you made an exception. You watch as a young man in a fireman’s helmet walks up to her, and start taking off his shirt. Your friend takes out a dollar bill and shoves it into the hem of his pants.

You turn to make your way to the door before someone grabs your face and kisses you. Their soft lips hit you faster than you can register what is happening. A slip of the tongue, a hand through your hair, and they are gone before you know it.

“So they get to make out with you, and I don’t?” Nick’s sultry voice makes your hair stand on end. 

You turn around and face him. His brown eyes are black as he looks you over in the ever-changing colored lights. His blue patrol uniform fits him like a glove; his cap tucked under his hand at his side. He inches closer to you, lightly fingering the hem of your dress.

He had offered to pick you up from your friend’s Bachelorette Party, but you weren’t sure he was serious until you texted him. He said his shift was over in an hour, and that he’d meet you at the club and take you home. It had been so long, you’d forgotten what he looked like in his patrol uniform… all young and eager. He could easily be mistaken for one of the dancers walking up and down the catwalk.

“You wanna make out with me, Amaro?” You look up at him and slide your hands down the buttons of his navy blue shirt. “All you have to do is ask.”

His lips curl into that boyish grin you’ve seen a dozen times before, parting only to let his tongue trace its way across them. He grabs your chin, his other hand still on your waist, and pushes you against the wall.

“Not here.” His grip on your face tightens as his lips feather against yours.

You can almost taste the salt of his skin as he teases you with that beautiful mouth of his. His thumb and forefinger press into your cheeks as his other hand travels all over your body. 

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” He lets go of your face and spins you around. 

“Just two drinks.” You confess, gasping as he presses against you. 

“That’s it?” He pries.

“That’s it.” You assure him.

You feel him kick your heels apart and slide his thigh in between yours. His hands start at your neck, slowly caressing their way down your scantily clad body. Sparks of electricity travel down your spine as he applies pressure to your shoulders, waist, and thighs.

“Are you carrying any weapons, ma’am?” He crouches down behind you and slides his hands between your legs.

“No, officer.” You take in a deep breath as he brings a hand up to the hem of your panties, slipping a finger underneath the cloth. 

“Are you sure about that?” He stands up, keeping his fingers under your black lace thong. 

“Mmm Hmm…” you moan as he traces your length. “I’m sure.” You close your eyes and bite your lip as he spreads you open. His short, thick fingers spread your wetness up and down your slit as his mouth breathes heavily on your neck.

“I’m going to have to bring you in.” He takes his hand out from your warmth and brings his fingers to his mouth. He makes a loud display of sucking your juices off of his digits before reaching back to his belt. The sound of metal on metal makes your eyes spring open.

“Are you really going to cuff me?” You turn your head to look at him. “Here?” You sound concerned, but you really couldn’t care less who was watching you.

“Eyes forward.” He orders, grabbing the base of your head and facing you back toward the wall. He smooths his palms over your naked arms, grabbing your wrists and pulling them together behind your back.

“Did you really think you could get away with kissing someone else when I walked in the door?” His tone is hot and jealous, the cold cuffs clamping shut around your wrists. 

“I didn’t mean to, they just grabbed me, and…” you try to defend yourself. 

“Enough.” He pulls you into him by the chain binding the cuffs together. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” He starts to lead you out of the club. 

You look back at your group of friends as they give you a thumbs up. You MAY have told them how you felt about Nick, and you MAY have showed them his picture on your phone once or twice. 

“You have the right to legal counsel, if you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you.” He puts his cap back on his head as he pushes the door open. “You may choose to exercise these rights, or not to answer any questions asked of you.” 

He leads you down the sidewalk to his patrol car. His grip on your cuffs remains taut as he keeps you close. Stopping in front of the passenger side, he stares at you. “Do you understand your rights, Miss y/l/n?”

“I do.”

He bites his lower lip and smiles, opening the door to the back seat for you. “Good.” He places his hand on top of your head and pushes you into his vehicle, slamming the door shut. 

You squirm uncomfortably in your handcuffs as you watch him walk around to the other side of the car. God, he looks amazing. His mocha skin contrasts against the dark blue of his uniform in the dim light of the streetlamp. He gets in the car and turns the ignition. 

He doesn’t look back at you. He doesn’t talk to you. He just types your address into the dashboard GPS and shifts gears into Drive.

—————————————  
You remember the other day in the evidence room when you were searching for a particular box; a cold case that was supposed to be relevant to a recent rape. It wasn’t where it was supposed to be, alphabetically. You looked up from your search to find Nick with a raggedy old box in his hands. 

“Looking for this?” He dropped it on the table next to you and the both of you started rifling through it. Old Manila envelopes with various degrees of coffee stains cluttered the box that supposedly had your coveted file inside of it. 

You found the last name of your perp, and reached for it without thinking about touching Nick in the process. Your hands met, like some ridiculous Hallmark commercial, and you felt the warmth and excitement wash over you. Weeks of flirting, or what you hoped was flirting, had led up to this. 

The skin on his hand was rough as he opened it to your touch. Your fingertips traced the curves and crevices of his palm, brushing over the worn down calluses on the underside of his knuckles. 

You felt his breath on your cheek as you read his palm, slowly weaving your fingers in between his. You rubbed the top of his hand with your thumb before glancing up to meet him. All of the blood rushed to your cheeks and lips as he stared at you with those sparkling brown eyes. You were too close to see if he was as flushed as you were, but heat radiated from his lips and hands.

You opened your mouth to kiss him, but stopped as the door sprung open.

“Yo Nick, we got a lead.” Finn burst into the room, ripping the two of you apart.

———————————————

The car stops in front of your building. Nick finally looks back at you and smiles, jingling his keys in his hands.

“Are you ready to pay for your crimes, Mami?”

Your mouth drops open. He’s never called you that before. He’s never done any of this before; but for some reason, calling you Mami made your panties even wetter than before. 

“Yes.” You manage to whisper. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He puts his hand to his ear. 

“I said Yes.” You glare at him with hungry and frustrated eyes. 

“Good.” He laughs again, getting out of the car and walking over to your side.

“Let’s go.” He practically yanks you out of the car, slamming the door shut with his foot. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?” He puts the keys to the handcuffs in his pocket and turns you toward your apartment building. 

“Tell me.” You counter, walking through the main door and into the elevator.

You see him smirk in the mirror-like walls of the elevator. His patrol cap hides his eyes, but his mouth always gives him away. You turn your head to the side and notice just how excited he is to punish you for your crimes.

“Eyes forward.” He smacks your ass as the doors open.

You take in a quick breath as his hand hits you, walking out of the elevator toward your apartment. You pause as you remember that you’re handcuffed and can’t open your own door. 

Nick digs your keys out of his pocket and pushes you inside. He closes the door behind him, his lips finally landing on yours. 

Soft, sweet pillows of flesh press against your lips as he cups your face. His fingers weave their way into your hairline as he finally gets what he wants. He opens your mouth with his tongue and presses his growing erection against your red dress.

Your cuffs start to cut into your skin as he kisses you more intently. Deep, breathy moans leak their way into your mouth as he continues to kiss you. You run your tongue across his perfect teeth as he sucks on your bottom lip… tugging on it with those pearly whites.

“Mmmm…” He lets your lip spring back into place. 

“Nick, my cuffs.” You start. 

“What about them?” He kisses your neck, his fingers gripping your hair tighter. 

“They’re starting to hurt.” You whisper as he nips under your chin. “Ah…” He takes your flesh into his mouth and sucks a bruise onto your neck.

“They are?” He kisses the spot he just sucked, knowing full well what kind of mark you were going to have the next few days at work. 

He turns you around and takes ahold of you again; leading you into your bedroom as if he’s been there a thousand times.

He leans you over the bed and starts fiddling with the handcuff keys. “You’re a little red…” he puts the key in the hole and releases the tight grip of your metal shackles. 

He presses his hips into your ass as he takes the cuffs completely off you. He fastens them back to their normal size and puts them back on his belt.

You bring your wrists in front of your face to assess the damage as Nick backs away from you. You find red lines no different from a hair tie that is too tight on both your wrists. You rub the raw area gently, hoping the swelling will go down in a few hours. 

Nick slides your dress up to your waist, tracing the hem of your thong between your ass cheeks. He takes off his cap and undoes his belt. He sets his cap on your dresser and lets his belt drop to the floor, kicking it away from him.

“God, that ass.” He whispers, grabbing you by the waist and setting you on all fours on top of the mattress. 

He licks his lips and climbs up behind you, kissing the back of your thighs. His hands rest on the bends in your knees as his lips and tongue massage the sensitive skin on your legs.

You close your eyes and relish the feeling of his mouth making its way up to your ass. His lips are so full, his tongue moving quickly up and down in between them. You remember how fast he rolls his R’s when he speaks Spanish, and you wish he would start doing that against your body.

His hands travel up your legs and onto your cheeks, spreading them apart. He runs his fingers up and down your length and pulls your thong to the side. Taking his time, he starts at your clit and slowly licks his way to your asshole. He pulls your underwear even further to the side and buries his face in your moisture. 

“Oh, fuck,” You gasp.

He sloppily licks the skin in between your legs, careful not to spend too much time on one particular spot. He sucks and tugs on your lips, pulling them out like he did to the one on your mouth. His fingers slide into you as he moves his mouth back to your asshole.

“Oh, Nick,” you moan, rocking into his fingers.

His tongue circles your second entrance as he thrusts his fingers into the first. His saliva mixes with your juices, dripping onto the sheets as he enters you with his pointed tongue. You feel his thumb enter close behind, sending deep waves of pleasure throughout your body. Why hadn’t you tried this before? Why hasn’t anyone done this to you until now?

Nick keeps his pace up on your holes as he moves his mouth to your cheeks; kissing and biting. He takes your flesh into his mouth, leaving similar marks to your neck all over your backside. He sucks his last little hickie onto your right cheek, bites a small border around it, and sits up.

You look back at him with a smirk as he starts to undo his pants. 

“Take off that dress.” He orders, unfastening the buttons on his shirt.

You smile and do as you're told, pulling the uncomfortable fabric off over your head. You feel Nick shift his weight as he steps off the bed to shed the rest of his clothes. The metal handcuffs jingle as his pants, underwear and dress shirt fall on top of them. 

He’s back behind you before you know it, and he slaps your ass with that callused hand you so innocently inspected the other day. The impact of his hand on your already tender skin makes you cry out. Your body rocks forward into your pillows as you feel the tip of his head slide against your reddened cheek.

“Te gusta, Mami?” He smooths a hand over the small of your back, grabbing the top of your thong with his fingers.

“Yes,” you moan, pushing back against him. You want him inside of you so badly.

“Mmmm… That’s good, Mami.” He twists his fingers in the black lace of your underwear and pulls, ripping it off your hips. “That’s real fucking good.”

He climbs on top of you, pressing his erection against you, but not inside of you. ”Abre la boca.” He whispers into your ear. 

You turn to look at him. You let your mouth hang open; surprised when he practically shoves your panties down your throat. 

“Since you kept quiet for so long, you don’t get to make any noise at all.” He bites your ear and neck, kissing your spine on his way back down your body. He rests a hand on your hip before grabbing himself and rubbing his head up and down your dripping lips. 

You try not to moan as he teases you with his cock. The tangy sweetness from your panties contrasts poorly with the chemical dye of the fabric. You push your hips back into him, hoping to get some release, but you feel him pull away.

“You want this cock, amor?” He coos, stroking it against your ass.

“Uh huh,” you mumble through your gag. You wiggle underneath him as he smacks your ass with his dick.

“Dime que lo quieres.” He slides his head past your ass, through your labia, and against your clit. “Say please.”

“Please!” You shout through your panties.

“Good girl,” He mutters before plunging deep inside you. He thrusts hard and fast, making sure to fill you up completely each time. He slides a hand down your back to your neck, weaving his fingers into your hairline. He grips tightly, using your hair to pull you close with each thrust.

“Oh, Nicky,” you spit out your gag as he pulls your head back.

His balls slam against your clit, almost knocking you completely forward. His skin pulls and rubs against yours as he takes his time inside of you; moving his hips in a circular motion when his head reaches your cervix.

You moan as his width and pace start to send you over the edge. His dominant grip on your hair strains your neck, but only contributes to your oncoming orgasm. You had wanted him for so long, and now he’s here in your bedroom, deep inside of you.

“Oh my God, Nicky,” you start, feeling bursts of pleasure shoot down your legs.

He slaps your ass with his free hand and rams into you. His Spanish phrases turn into low, guttural moans as his pace quickens. His breath hitches and he reaches in front of you to rub your clit. 

That was all you needed. You scream his name as his cock and fingers finish what his mouth had started. Sweat drips down your lower back and mixes with his as you rattle and hum around him. Your thighs shake and your walls tighten as he practically rips the hair from your head.

“Oh my god!” You cry.

“Fuck!” He growls, pulling out of you just in time to finish on top of your bruised and reddened ass. He moans as he unloads onto you and keeps rubbing his hips against your cheeks.

He lets go of your hair, making you fall forward. You close your eyes and let out a long sigh as you feel his tongue start to lap up the mess he made on your skin. 

“Oh my God, Nicky.” You bite your lip as he licks every inch of you. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

Nick finishes cleaning you off, and lays down in front of you. He runs his fingers through your hair and smirks. “I guess we’ll have to make up for lost time.”


End file.
